1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the general art of land vehicles, and to the particular field of accessories for land vehicles.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
During a traffic stop of a vehicle by a law enforcement officer, the officer generally pulls his car up behind the car being stopped. The officer then exits his car and approaches the stopped car. This is entirely routine. Generally, the driver of the stopped vehicle waits in his or her car to speak with the officer. Again, this is part of a routine traffic stop.
However, in some isolated instances, the driver of the stopped vehicle does not wish to speak with the officer. In some instances, the driver of the stopped car attempts to flee by driving away from the traffic stop. This can engender a high speed automobile chase which can be dangerous. Even when an officer has identified the fleeing car and may even have assistance, the fleeing car can be dangerous.
Therefore, there is a need for a means to prevent a driver of a car that has been stopped by a law enforcement officer during a traffic stop from fleeing from the law enforcement vehicle.
In order to be as safe as possible, the officer should be able to take as many precautions as possible before he exits his vehicle. This should include taking steps to prevent the stopped car from fleeing while the officer checks records and takes any other precautions which are required for traffic stops.
Therefore, there is a need for a means to prevent a car that has been stopped by a law enforcement officer during a traffic stop from fleeing from the law enforcement vehicle and which can be activated before the officer exits his vehicle.
If an officer suspects that the driver of a stopped vehicle may attempt to flee, the officer may sometimes take steps to prevent this. Presently, these steps include parking the officer's vehicle in a location with respect to the stopped vehicle which blocks movement of the stopped vehicle. However, such position may place the officer in danger as he exits his car and may locate the officer's car in a less than desirable position with respect to the stopped car and/or by-passing traffic.
Still further, it would be advantageous if the driver of a stopped car can be prevented from fleeing without endangering the officer's car. If the officer's car is blocking the path of the stopped car, the officer's car may be damaged by the stopped car if flight is attempted.
Therefore, there is a need for a means to prevent the driver of a car that has been stopped by a law enforcement officer during a traffic stop from fleeing from the law enforcement vehicle wherein the means can be activated before the officer exits his vehicle and in a manner that prevents flight of the driver of the stopped car without endangering the officer's car.
Still further, any device which can assist an officer during a traffic stop should be amenable to rapid and easy deployment. The officer must be able to focus his entire attention on the procedure associated with the stop and should not be distracted by complex or cumbersome steps required to deploy an accessory.
Therefore, there is a need for a means to prevent a driver of a car that has been stopped by a law enforcement officer during a traffic stop from fleeing from the law enforcement vehicle and which can be activated before the officer exits his vehicle and in a manner that prevents flight of the driver of the stopped car without endangering the officer's car and which is also capable of easy and rapid deployment without distracting the officer's attention from his tasks associated with the traffic stop.